


For Good Reason, I Promise

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [47]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattie needs Anita's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Reason, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> prompt - help

“I need your help.” Mattie yells to Anita, forgoing any niceties. 

“Of course, Mattie.” Anita replies. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh…” Mattie pauses for a second. “I need you to, um, sit here with me while I watch this movie.”

“You need me to help you by watching a movie with you?”

“No.” Mattie shakes her hands quickly. “Not like that. I just want, uh, to have you there if I have any questions about plot or anything.”

“I am programmed to be very observant.”

“E- exactly.” Mattie replies, awkwardly. “Watch the movie with me.”

“Is it in the horror genre?” Anita asks. “Should I hold your hand to monitor for fear or emotional distress?”

“Yes.” 

Anita takes Mattie’s hand immediately. 

“I sense an elevated heart rate.”


End file.
